DESCRIPTION (From Applicant's Abstract): The long-range goal of this project is to develop a computerized regional database system to match the needs of elders with a range of housing options in their localities. Phase I examines feasibility of the system, drawing information from three key sources: experts in housing the elderly, housing service providers, and consumers. All three groups will explore the potential for such a system and consider problems that may be inherent in such a system, and appraise the information needed to make such a system workable and useful. The second task of Phase I is to develop a test model of a software and search system based on the information gained from the three groups. This preliminary database system will be evaluated at the end of the project by the housing expert panel. The products that will be derived from the first phase of the project are 1) knowledge necessary to assess the feasibility of adding a database system to already existing means of referral to supportive housing for the elderly, 2) knowledge on the information that would be needed from both providers and consumers in order to make appropriate matches, 3) a prototype software system for seniors housing information, and 4) hardware and software specifications for a field test to be completed in Phase II, including criteria for evaluating successful implementation.